


Kinktober 2020: Spanking, Pegging, Nipple Play

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Nipple Play, Pegging, Rough Sex, Spanking, amanda likes it rough and good for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda is D. T. F.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Spanking, Pegging, Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millie_Morris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie_Morris/gifts).



"I don't care who fucks me in the ass tonight, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be the only thing that'll be fun for me today," Amanda announces as she walks into the apartment at the end of the day. 

Rafael and Liv share an amused look. "Well?" Rafael asks. 

Liv shrugs. "If you fuck her, I can fuck you."

"Done," Rafael agrees and stands up from the couch. He pulls Amanda in and kisses her hard, sliding both hands down over her ass as she melts against him, making a high-pitched sound of pleasure. "Anything else you want tonight?" he asks, massaging Amanda's ass. 

"Spank me," Amanda says. "Let me have some fun pain."

Liv laughs as she steps behind Amanda and pushes her hair to one side. She slides her arms around Amanda's waist and grabs her breasts hard. "Sounds like court was a lot of fun." She pinches Amanda's nipples before Amanda can do more than open her mouth to smart off. 

Amanda throws her head back against Liv's shoulder, lifting her hands to cover Liv's hands on her breasts. "Defense attorneys are assholes."

"Yeah, talk dirty to me," Rafael says with a quiet laugh as he drops to his knees and opens Amanda's slacks. 

"I heard they give amazing head though," Liv says, pressing her smile into Amanda's neck. "Best in the world."

"I know you're joking, but I'm also happy to prove how wrong you are," Rafael replies, cutting Liv a faux-angry look. He pulls down Amanda's slacks, then her underwear, taking a moment to help her remove her shoes and her clothes so she's naked from the waist down. He lifts her left leg and drapes it over his shoulder, then presses his face hard into her cunt, tongue leading the way. 

"Oh, fuck," Amanda sighs. She arches when Liv yanks her shirt up and unhooks her bra so it falls open in front. "Yeah, that's--" She bites her lip as Rafael swipes his tongue over her clit and Liv pulls her nipples while biting her shoulder. "Oh yeah, that's it. Fuck. That's--" She drops one hand to Rafael's head, grabbing a fistful of his hair to hold him where she wants him as she grinds against his face. 

"Needy," Liv says, pulling on Amanda's nipples again. "You do need a spanking."

Amanda groans and quivers as she rubs her clit against Rafael's bottom lip. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm gonna--" She comes with a quiet gasp, rubbing her cunt all over Rafael's face. 

Rafael stands and licks Amanda's nipples as Liv holds her breasts. He kisses Liv, sharing Amanda's taste with her, and then he grabs Amanda by her bunched up shirt and yanks her down the hall, walking backwards but leading the way.

"Oooh, playing rough," Amanda teases, grabbing Rafael's crotch and squeezing. 

Rafael hisses and grabs Amanda's arm, pushing her against the wall and letting go of her shirt so he can rub his hand against her cunt. "You like it rough when you're like this. You want me to spank your ass red and fuck you so hard you can barely move, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Amanda agrees, all sharp smiles and flushed cheeks. "And Liv's gonna fuck you just as good."

"You sure you can handle that much dick?" Rafael asks. "We know you're a slut--"

"A huge slut," Liv adds, cuddling up to Rafael's back. "Look at her, Rafa. She's fucking gone already."

"Useless," Rafael murmurs, then holds Amanda's jaw and kisses her deep and messy. 

When Rafael is done, Liv takes her turn, yanking hard on Amanda's hair to get the angle on the kiss she prefers. Amanda rocks up on her toes, chasing more of what Liv's giving her. Rafael grabs her ass hard, then slaps it lightly, just enough to surprise, not enough to make her jerk without warning and possibly injure anyone. 

Amanda shimmies at the spank and sticks her ass out towards Rafael, silently asking for more as Liv keeps kissing her and starts to pull hard at her breasts. 

Rafael shapes his hands over Amanda's ass, then slaps hard on her left cheek, just below her lower back. Amanda makes a pleased noise and reaches back to drag her nails over the warm spot he's made with his strike. 

Rafael spanks her a few more times as they stumble to their bedroom. Liv reaches the bed first, dropping into a sit and sliding backwards, bringing Amanda along by her hair. Amanda follows with a happy sound, getting her hands under Liv's shirt and pushing it up so she can press kisses to Liv's stomach and start to pull down her yoga pants. 

Rafael stands behind Amanda and grabs her thighs, manhandling her until he has her positioned the way he likes, ass high up and on display, Amanda's head buried against Liv's stomach. 

"Come on, baby, get on with it," Liv murmurs to Amanda, pulling on Amanda's hair to get her to drag her mouth lower. 

Amanda goes without fighting, sucking hard at Liv's slit before she starts to lick her open. 

"I'm going to go hard," Rafael says, squeezing Amanda's ass again. "You know how to stop me."

Amanda lifts her face from Liv's cunt. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Get to it." She dives back in, slurping loudly as she licks fully into Liv.

Rafael and Liv share an amused look, then Rafael gives Liv a nod and spanks Amanda hard on her flank with the palm of his hand. Amanda jumps and presses deeper into Liv, and Liv arches at the extra pressure. Rafael watches them move against each other and has to adjust himself in his pants before he spanks Amanda again, on the other flank this time. Amanda gasps and shakes her ass, and Liv starts to fuck her hips up to meet Amanda's mouth. 

"Give her more," Liv says to Rafael. "Make her lose it."

Rafael laughs and does as suggested, spanking Amanda on the roundest part of her ass, then on the sides. He lands his blows with precision, aiming for the pale spots around the bright pink ones until there's nothing to spank except Amanda's perfectly flushed ass. Rafael drags his nails over her cheeks and down the back of her thighs. Amanda squirms and slips a hand between her legs to work her clit as she keeps eating Liv out. 

Rafael leans over, letting the denim of his jeans drag across Amanda's hot, sore ass. She tips her head back, chin pressing into Liv's slit as she gasps. "I'll fuck your ass after you get Liv off," he says. "Not before."

Amanda hums agreement and drags her ass back and forth across Rafael's jeans, groaning into Liv's cunt at the sharp pain-pleasure of it. 

Liv lifts herself onto her elbows and watches Amanda lick her from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her clit. She rocks against Amanda's mouth, murmuring her pleasure as Amanda drops her lower jaw and presses her tongue flat on Liv's clit. "Oh, that's good. Like that," Liv says. She glances away to track Rafael as he opens the dresser and pulls out the lube and condoms. "Can he fuck you raw tonight?" Liv asks Amanda. 

Amanda nods, never letting up her tongue fucking of Liv. 

"Is she getting sluttier?" Rafael asks Liv with a grin. 

"I think we're just learning to appreciate it more," LIv replies, and then she bucks and yells because Amanda's turned her full attention to her clit and slid two fingers into her, setting a fast, filthy rhythm that has Liv coming in seconds. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. FUCK." 

Amanda lifts her head, her fingers still in Liv, and grins brightly. "Can I get my ass fucked, please?" she asks, batting her lashes as she licks Liv's wetness from her lips. She pulls her fingers out of Liv slowly and sucks them clean with an obscene, wet noise. 

"Just a minute," Liv says. She yanks off her shirt, then pulls off Amanda's shirt and bra. She bites Amanda's nipples, pulling them with her teeth until they're bright red and perfectly hard. Liv slides her hands from Amanda's waist to her ass. She spanks her lightly, then spreads Amanda's cheeks apart. 

Rafael steps forward as he opens the lube. He squeezes it cold onto the very top of Amanda's ass and laughs quietly when she shivers and swears. "Thought you wanted it rough," he teases, using two fingers to gather lube and drag it down her crack. 

"Rough, not rude," Amanda snipes, but the breathiness in her voice betrays her. She presses back when Rafael presses against her hole, then throws back her head when Liv bites her nipples again. "Fuck. Yes." 

Liv flicks Amanda's nipples with her fingers, then shifts so she's on her knees. She laughs when Amanda immediately nuzzles and kisses her breasts. "You're so easy," she teases, kissing the top of Amanda's head as she slips to one side to get off the bed. 

"Yeah, it's what you like about--OH." Amanda shouts when Rafael presses his palm between her shoulders and pushes her so she drops forward on the bed. "Rude," she says over her shoulder. Rafael drags his fingers around her hole, then slowly presses his index finger inside. "I retract my statement," Amanda says, back arching as she fights not to thrust back hard on Rafael's finger. 

Liv stands behind Rafael for a moment, kissing his shoulders and watching as he very slowly pulls his finger out of Amanda's ass. "How do you want it?" she asks, pressing her hips against his ass as he pushes his finger back into Amanda. 

"Seems like we're going by instinct tonight," Rafael replies, turning his head so he and Liv can kiss properly. "Whatever feels good to you will feel good to me."

Liv grins and pecks him on the mouth before stepping away. Rafael's laid out the strap-on he wants her to use, so she steps into it, pulling the hip straps snug before she tucks a condom into the tiny pocket on the harness. She walks back over to Rafael. He's got two fingers in Amanda now, fucking her deep as he rakes his nails over her ass. Amanda's making small, breathy noises that mean she's very much enjoying herself. Liv holds the base of the strap-on and lines it up so she can press it between Rafael's cheeks. He hums and rocks back on his heels. 

"Lube?" Liv asks, sliding her free hand over his shoulder. Rafael passes it back, and Liv squirts a liberal amount onto her fingers before passing it back. She takes a slightly kinder approach than Rafael is taking with Amanda, warming the lube by rubbing her fingers together before nudging her fingers between his cheeks and stroking firmly over his hole, making sure to get him overly slick. 

"That's good," Rafael murmurs, pressing against Liv's fingers when she massages around his hole. 

"Good," Liv replies. She looks over Rafael's shoulder at Amanda. Rafael's still only working her with two fingers, but she's got one hand clenched in the sheets and the other between her legs. "Smack her ass," she whispers to Rafael. 

Rafael chuckles quietly and does so, cracking a hit just to the side of Amanda's hole. 

"MOTHERFUCKER." Amanda shouts, back bowing sharply. "You fucking sneak!"

"Liv told me to," Rafael replies like he's answering a boring question. He drops more lube against Amanda's hole before she can say anything else, and the cold hit of it makes her shriek and swear. 

Liv laughs in delight as she slowly presses her first finger into Rafael's ass. Rafael groans and clenches tight on her finger, hips rolling back to let her know he's enjoying it. She fucks him slowly, intentionally keeping her motions smooth and easy as Rafael starts to fuck into Amanda's ass with more force. 

Amanda gasps and wriggles as Rafael pushes into her and hooks his fingers as he drags them out. "More," she says. "Come on. Fuck me."

Rafael smacks her ass with his free hand again. "I'll get there when I get there."

"God, go fuck yourself," Amanda grouses. 

Rafael responds by pressing his palm hard into the small of Amanda's back and taking his fingers nearly all the way out before shoving them back into her with twice as much force as before. 

"YES!" Amanda shouts, trying to push back and meet Rafael's fingers, but his hand on her back holds her in place. 

"Do it again," Liv encourages as she continues her own slow finger fuck of Rafael. Liv laughs quietly as Rafael does so and Amanda yelps again. "Ready?" Liv asks, pressing the tip of her middle finger against Rafael's hole. 

Rafael shivers and nods, going up on his toes as Liv adds her second finger. "Fuck," he breathes out, and Liv sucks a kiss on his neck as he gathers up some of the lube dripping along Amanda's crack and adds a third finger with absolutely no finesse. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Like that. Fuck." Amanda pants, thighs shaking as she fights against the weight of Rafael's hand on her back so she can fuck his fingers. "Yeah. Fuck. Yeah."

Liv can feel the heat rolling off Rafael's body as he keeps Amanda groaning and swearing with his fingers. She drops her hand over Rafael's shoulder again, silently asking for more lube. Rafael passes back the tube and takes two steps forward as Liv removes her fingers entirely to re-coat her hand. 

"Come on. Come on." Amanda begs as Rafael pulls his fingers free and slides his dick up and down her crack. "Fuck me, already. Come on."

"Impatient," Rafael huffs. 

"Fucking horny," Amanda snaps back.

Rafael drapes himself over her and kisses her spine. "Okay. Give me a second. I want Liv to fuck me into you."

Amanda's head sags forward. "Oh. Shit. Yeah. That's...that's a good idea."

Rafael licks sweat from her back and bites her lightly. He groans as Liv slides three fingers into him, rotating them slowly as she thrusts harder than she has been. Rafael grabs his dick and presses it down until he can push the very tip of his dick into Amanda's ass. 

"Yeah. Come on. Come on," Amanda gasps. 

"Just...just a--" Rafael loses his words as Liv presses hard on his prostate. "Jesus Christ, Liv."

"Whoops," Liv says with no effort to sound innocent. She massages Rafael's prostate for another two seconds, then pulls her fingers free. "Get moving," she tells Rafael with a swat to his hip. "I still need to deal with the condom."

Rafael nods and grabs Amanda's hips, holding her steady as he pushes into her. She clenches around his dick when he's halfway in, and Rafael gasps and presses in the rest of the way in one, hard shove. 

"Yeaaaaah," Amanda sighs. "Fuck. Yeah. Give it to me." 

Before Rafael can say anything, Liv wraps an arm around his waist and presses her dick against his hole. He takes a deep, slow breath and lets it out slowly as Liv fills him with dick. He sighs in pleasure when she bottoms out, then snaps her hips just enough to rock him more deeply into Amanda. 

"Oh, yeah," Amanda says. "Yeah. Give me that. More of that."

"Fucking needy," Rafael murmurs to make Liv laugh. She responds with the expected laugh and a second thrust that sends Rafael more deeply into Amanda. 

They set a rhythm easily, Liv fucking Rafael, and Rafael using her movement to help him fuck Amanda. Amanda, for her part, pushes back just as hard as Rafael fucks in and gasps every time, sending heat through Rafael's whole body at how needy and greedy she is. He knows without asking that Liv's responding the same way. It's clear in the way her own thrusts get harder, her hips push faster, giving everything to Rafael to pass to Amanda and then taking Amanda's momentum back to put it to use again. 

"Yes. Fuck. Come in my ass," Amanda grinds out, face press into the sheets. Rafael's dick is hard and hot in her ass. Her cunt is wet under her fingers, clit so hard that touching it too much makes her feel like she's on fire. Her nipples are tender as they scrape along the sheets, and every single part of Amanda feels fucking _perfect_.

"Give it to her, Rafa," Liv says, snapping her hips hard against Rafael's ass. "Fuck her like she wants."

"I'm trying," Rafael replies, breathless. Liv's angled herself so she grazes his prostate every few strokes, and Amanda's shivering and quaking is driving him to distraction from the other side. 

Amanda comes first, two fingers squeezing her clit as she screams into the sheets. Rafael doesn't let up on his hard fucking of her ass, and Amanda groans in bone-deep pleasure as she goes limp and lets him take the rest of his pleasure. She can feel Liv fucking him into her, and it makes her mewl in happiness to feel them both. 

"Come on, Rafa," Liv says, reaching around him to take his balls in her hand. She rolls them around as she adjusts her stance so she's hitting his prostate hard with every stroke. "Come in Amanda's ass. Give her the mess she wants."

The needy sound Rafael makes echoes around the three of them as he yanks Amanda backwards to bury himself balls deep over and over in the same rhythm that Liv fucks into him and hits his prostate. When he comes, he goes completely still, fearful he'll collapse from the twin pleasure of Amanda clenching around his dick and Liv still fully in his ass. 

Amanda manages to drag herself forward, Rafael's dick slipping from her as she does so. She rolls onto her back and stares blankly at the ceiling as she tries to catch her breath. Rafael collapses next to her a moment later, and then Liv crawls next to them just a second after Amanda hears the harness hit the floor. 

Amanda turns and cuddles into Rafael's chest, kissing his sternum as she flings an arm around his waist. "That was exactly what I needed."

"Thank god," Rafael says. "If you needed anymore, you'd have killed me."

Amanda snorts and noses Rafael's chest hair as she feels Liv's arm slide alongside her own. She opens her eyes and meets Liv's happy gaze as they both rest their heads on Rafael's chest. "You good?" she asks. 

"I'm great," Liv replies. She picks up Amanda's hand and kisses it, then lays it back where it was. "You?"

"Fucking perfect," Amanda replies, and she grins when Rafael presses a kiss to her hair as she drops into a doze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
